Depois de Tanto Tempo
by Mania do Potter
Summary: Não, nunca mais conseguiria olhar para aqueles olhos castanho-mel, nunca mais poderia aproveitar aquela paixão louca, irresistível,... pura. Chegara num estágio em que não conseguia mais viver sem ela, mas teria. E ainda tinha Lílian...
1. Chapter 1

**Em Hogwarts**

O Salão Principal continuava o mesmo de sempre. O mesmo teto enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, as mesmas quatro grandes mesas das casas e outra para os professores, a mesma porta atrás da mesa dos professores, os mesmos contadores dos pontos das casas, as mesmas velas flutuantes e a grande quantidade de alunos. Era o primeiro dia de aula, mas os primeiranistas ainda não haviam chegado ao castelo. Uma mulher colocara um banquinho de três pernas em frente à mesa dos professores, e em cima dele havia um esfarrapado e sujo chapéu.

A mulher que colocara o banquinho com o chapéu em frente à mesa parecia ser muito severa e inteligente, ela era muito rigorosa, mas também muito justa. Era a professora de transfiguração e também a diretora da Grifinória. Para ela as regras eram muito importantes e tinham que ser respeitadas por todos, não aceitava que quebrassem as regras da escola. Apesar de tudo isso ela era muito bonita, tinha longos cabelos castanhos, que antigamente costumavam ser rebeldes, secos e feios, mas agora estava liso com cacho nas pontas, o que a deixava com a aparência bem melhor.

Agora restava aguardar a chegada dos novatos, que por sinal eram muitos. Depois da derrota de Voldemort há doze anos atrás, a escola voltara a encher, e a paz finalmente reinara no mundo mágico. Tudo graças a Harry Potter, o herói que derrotara o bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos, era tão temido que as pessoas ainda não diziam seu nome. Muitos o chamavam de "Você-Sabe-Quem", "Aquele-Que-Não-Dev-Ser-Nomeado", e por muitos outros nomes. Mas existiam umas raras exceções, muitos poucos tinham a coragem e audácia suficientes.

Mas desde a derrota do Lord das Trevas, Harry Potter nunca mais foi visto, mas sempre havia relatos de excêntricos que diziam tê-lo visto, e muitas vezes diziam que o viam lutando contra outro bruxo, que normalmente usava uma roupa negra com uma máscara branca de caveira, porém nunca era comprovada essa "aparição". Por causa disso muitos achavam que ele acabara se suicidando, pois não suportara o fato de ter matado alguém, ou não suportara a grande quantidade de poder que "ganhara" na batalha contra o Lord Negro.

As portas se abriram e os novatos entraram no salão. Estavam todos muito nervosos e admirados com a beleza do castelo, não paravam de olhar para o céu com poucas nuvens no teto do salão. Olhavam nervosos para a mesa dos professores e depois olharam para o chapéu em cima do banco, imaginando o que teriam que fazer. Eles se enfileiraram e ficaram defronte a mesa dos professores.

- Bem agora irá se iniciar a seleção. Silencio, por favor. – disse Minerva McGonagall, a então diretora da escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e assumira desde a morte de Alvo Dumbledor, o maior diretor que Hogwarts já teve. Em questão de segundos fez-se silêncio.

Muitos dos alunos novatos tomaram um grande susto ao verem o chapéu velho de repente começar a falar em alto e bom som.

_"Começa mais um ano_

_E novamente terei que separá-los_

_Em quatro casas distintas:_

_Grifinória, criada pelo grande Grodric_

_para os de grande coragem e lealdade_

_Corvinal, feita pela esperta Rowena_

_para os de grande inteligência_

_Sonserina, criada pelo astuto Salazar_

_para os de grande astúcia e esperteza_

_E Lufa-lufa, feita pela bondosa Helga_

_para os de bom coração_

_Basta vocês me colocarem em suas cabeças,_

_Que logo tudo verei,_

_e assim saberei em que casa colocá-los_

_Mas repito que fico triste_

_Por ter que ver vocês separados,_

_Pois é por causa disso que ocorrem tristes brigas e conflitos_

_Vejam o exemplo de Salazar e Godric,_

_que consideravam-se irmãos, e acabaram como inimigos_

_Peço que se mantenham unidos,_

_pois é assim que evitaremos uma nova guerra._

_Unidos somos forte,_

_e separados não somos nada._

_Que a seleção comece."_

- Então só tenho que colocar um chapéu na cabeça? Vou matar o papai! – disse uma garotinha ruiva de intensos olhos verdes.

Mas para a mulher

Com isso deu-se o inicia a seleção dos alunos. A mesma mulher que colocara o banquinho em frente a mesa dos professores levantou-se desta e foi para o lado do chapéu com um longo pergaminho com vários nomes.

- Adornis, Douglas. – um menino moreno e de estatura média saiu da fila de alunos e foi até o banquinho onde se sentou e colocou o chapéu na cabeça. Ele demorou cerca de um minuto até que o chapéu anunciou bem alto "CORVINAL", a mesa do centro a esquerda comemorou – Albrecht, Helena – agora uma menininha loura saiu correndo até o chapéu e o colocou. O chapéu foi mais rápido dessa vez dizendo "GRIFINÓRIA", dessa vez foi a mesa a estrema direita que comemorou.

A partir daí Marcelo Arendt e Caio Bones foram para a Lufa-Lufa, Guilherme Artner para a Sonserina, e muitos outros alunos foram selecionados. Agora faltavam poucos alunos na fila de espera. Já estava na letra N. Como não tinha nenhum aluno com sobrenome começando com a letra O foram para a P.

- Possani, Ygor. – Um garoto magrelo foi em direção ao banquinho e sentou-se. Ficou ali pelo menos três minutos até que o chapéu gritou Grifinória. – Po... a professora de Transfiguração não conseguia dizer mais nada. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viram aquele sobrenome. Para ela parecia que nada mais tinha sentido. Como?

- Por favor, Hermione, continue. – disse Minerva.

Ela continuou ainda olhando para aquele pedaço de pergaminho, mas em menos de um minuto ela voltou ao normal e anunciou como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

- Potter, Lílian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seleção**

A escola inteira começou a falar de repente, todos comentavam e olhavam a garotinha ruiva que saiu correndo da fila em direção ao banquinho com o chapéu, onde pegou este e rapidamente colocou em sua cabeça. Ainda havia muitos burburinhos, e muitos alunos se levantaram de suas cadeiras para poderem ver a ruiva melhor. A ultima coisa que a menina escutou antes do chapéu cobrir metade de sua cabeça e não ouvir mais nada foi aquela mulher ao lado dela que gritou pedindo silêncio.

"Hum... vejo que você tem muita coragem, muito astuta e inteligente, que gosta de todos a sua volta, principalmente seu pai, e tem um gênio muito forte. Difícil escolha, assim como seu pai. Mas percebo que você nutre uma grande raiva de sua mãe, por que isso?"

"Porque ela me abandonou. Agora meu pai, eu não podia ter um melhor, apesar de ser muito rigoroso. – respondeu Lílian em pensamento."

"Estou em dúvida se coloco você na Corvinal, na Sonserina ou na Grifinória. Qual seria a melhor casa para você?"

"Grifinória, por favor, Grifinória, quero seguir os passos de meu pai."

"Se é assim que você quer..."

- GRIFINÓRIA – gritou o Chapéu Seletor após longos minutos se decidindo qual era a melhor casa para ela. A mesa da extrema direita festejou a escolha do chapéu, todos se levantaram de seus bancos e começaram a pular e gritar. Lílian tirou o chapéu da cabeça e foi correndo para sua mesa, procurou um banco vago e encontrou um no final da mesa, com isso foi direto para lá.

- Silêncio. – gritou a professora de Transfiguração com um feitiço para aumentar a voz – Devemos continuar a seleção.

Com isso a cerimônia ocorreu sem mais nenhuma interrupção, apesar de conseguir ouvirem-se alguns burburinhos. Enfim a seleção dos alunos acabou com Antônio Zeigler que tinha ido parar na Corvinal. Então a diretora levantou-se de sua cadeira que ficava no centro da mesa e levantou as mãos num gesto que pedia silêncio.

- Dar os avisos de início de ano. Primeiro: Que a floresta localizada nos terrenos da escola é terminantemente proibida, e isso com toda certeza seria muito bom ser lembrada pelos alunos mais antigos. Segundo: Que a lista dos objetos proibidos aumentou esse ano, incluindo os mais recentes produtos da Gemialidades Weasley. E por fim que é proibido praticar magia nos corredores.

- Queria apresentar a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Ginevra Weasley! – muitos alunos a aplaudiram – E queria dizer que aqueles que quiserem participar dos times de quadribol de sua casa, devem falar com a Diretora de suas respectivas casas. E por fim queria lhes desejar, iBom Apetite/i.

Após ela falar isso as mesas se encheram de uma deliciosa comida, e os alunos atacaram esta com "muita" vontade. Havia todo o tipo de comida que podia se imaginar: Empadão de Frango, Pernil, Batata Assada, Frango, e tudo mais que se possa imaginar, até mesmo algumas "exóticas".

Lílian comeu até não agüentar mais, então ficou conversando com o fantasma da casa, o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça. Ele fora muito simpático com ela, e contava algumas historias de seu pai na escola. Então chegou a sobremesa, e Lílian arranjou um espaço em seu estomago para mais alguma coisa, e depois ficou se martirizando por comer tanta, com certeza iria engordar muito por causa desse banquete.

Depois disso os monitores levaram todos os alunos a seus respectivos dormitórios. Lílian ficara encantada com a beleza do castelo, agora ela finalmente entendia o que seu pai queria dizer. Chegaram ao retrato da mulher gorda e o monitor disse a senha: Lunascópio. O salão comunal era maravilhoso, era cheio de poltronas que provavelmente eram confortáveis, tinha uma lareira que devia ser muito ao no inverno e era em espaçoso o local. Mas ela não poderia "aproveitar" nada hoje, pois amanha teria aula e por isso teria que dormir cedo.

Lílian subiu para seu quarto junto das outras três garotas, cada uma escolheu uma cama e colocou os malões em frente a sua. Ela vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se na cama pensando em seu pai, em como seria o seu dia amanha, em todas as aulas que teria e nos novos amigos que faria. Logo adormeceu.

Minerva subiu até o sétimo andar e foi até a gárgula que lá tinha, disse "Pirulito de Sangue" – ela havia mantido a tradição criada por Dumbledor – e esta ganhou vida e saltou para o lado e a diretora subiu pela escada ate sua sala. Ela continuava a mesma sala que fora de Dumbledor, nada fora mudado, apenas um quadro foi acrescentado. Um com um bruxo velho, mas sábio, com um nariz anormalmente grande e com um óculos de meia-lua. O quadro de Dumbledor.

McGonagall escutou umas batidas numa das janelas e olhou para esta, e lá estava uma coruja muito velha e branca, e que devia estar muito cansada pela longa viajem. Presa a pata desta estava um pergaminho. A diretora foi correndo para a janela e a abriu. Edwiges estendeu a pata, e logo após Minerva ter retirado a carta ela abriu as assas e saiu voando no escuro céu sem nuvens, e rapidamente virou um pequeno ponto branco no horizonte. Ela podia estar velha, mas ainda era muito rápida. Então a diretora abriu a carta que ainda estava lacrada.

_Minerva, queria lhe pedir que minha filha, por favor, não tivesse muito "contato" com Ginevra Weasley por motivos pessoais._

_Abraço_

_P.S._

_Nos encontraremos em breve_

_P.S.2_

_Espero que ainda se lembre de mim_

Ela não sabia o motivo disso, mas atenderia ao pedido de seu ex-aluno, e ela tinha certeza que era ele. Esperaria ansiosa por esse "encontro", mas no momento tinha assuntos mais importantes a resolver, como por exemplo, arranjar um novo professor de Duelo em no máximo duas semanas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primeiro Dia**

Lílian acordou bem cedo no dia seguinte por estar tão ansiosa para o primeiro dia de aula, ficou pensando tanto nas aulas que acabou tendo um pesadelo com elas, em que logo no primeiro dia de aula eles teriam que fazer um teste dificílimo em que todos da classe se deram bem menos ela, que tirou um D.

As outras garotas que dividiam o quarto com ela ainda estavam dormindo tranquilamente, então a ruiva foi tomar um banho. Abriu a água e a deixou cair por um bom tempo em cima de si, ficou mais relaxada, exatamente do que ela precisava. Quando saiu do banheiro percebeu que as garotas já haviam acordado. E estavam se arrumando para ir tomar o café. Eram Helena Albrecht, Liana Lamp e Chun Krum – filha de Cho Chang e Vítor Krum.

Então ela logo se vestiu também e desceu junto de Liana, pois as outras duas ficaram se maquiando. Demoraram cerca de vinte minutos para encontrar o salão principal. Haviam se perdido. Então tiveram apenas quinze minutos para tomarem o café sem se atrasarem para a primeira aula do dia que seria Feitiços, de acordo com o horário que haviam recebido da professora de transfiguração que também era a diretora da grifinória.

Elas saíram correndo até a sala de aula de feitiços, mas mesmo assim chegaram em cima da hora, porém não foram as únicas, e pelo que perceberam ainda faltavam alguns alunos. Flitwick ainda continuava como o professor da matéria, e agora era também o vice-diretor. Ele começou a aula fazendo a chamada, e no meio foi interrompido pela chegada de vários alunos, mas depois ao perceber que naquela classe estava Lílian Potter, ele deu um gritinho e caiu da pilha de livros.

Lílian que estava na primeira fila de cadeiras levantou-se e foi ajudá-lo a se levantar, mas quando este viu quem o ajudava acabou tropeçando nela, e os dois caíram, o que foi motivo para todos da classe começarem a rir, mas que logo cessou por causa da cara do professor. A garota ajudou Flitwick novamente e voltou para seu lugar.

A partir daí a aula transcorreu normalmente, em que o professor ficou falando sobre a finalidade da matéria, o que iriam aprender ao longo do ano, e fez algumas demonstrações, como quando fez o estojo de maquiagem de Chun ficar flutuando pela sala, e ela pulando tentando pegar de volta.

No fim da aula ele disse que não aceitaria mais atrasos, que os atrasados dessa aula haviam sido "perdoados" por se tratar do primeiro dia de aula, e antes que todos saíssem, ele chamou Lílian.

- Obrigado por me ajudar Srt. Potter, e mande um alô a seu pai.

- O senhor o conheceu? – perguntou Lílian excitada, pois seu pai quase nunca falava de seu período em Hogwarts.

- Sim, sim. Fui professor dele! Não sabia?

- Não senhor, e eu falarei com meu pai. – e dizendo isso ela se despediu do professor e foi para a próxima aula, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Ela correu muito pelos corredores, pois chegaria um pouco atrasada, já que ainda não conhecia Hogwarts e se perdia muito facilmente. De tanto correr a garota chegou à aula passando mal, mas bem a tempo. Não perdera nada, seus colegas ainda nem tinham entrado em sala, quando chegou a professora ainda estava abrindo a porta.

- Sou Ginevra Weasley, mas nunca, repito, NUNCA me chamem assim, podem me chamar de professora ou Gina. Srt. Weasley também não, me faz parecer velha. Entenderam? – perguntou ela assim que todos já estavam acomodados em suas cadeiras. Os alunos balançaram a cabeça em sinal de concordância. – Agora vamos à aula. Primeiro gostaria de lembrar-lhes que esta é uma matéria muito importante, não por causa das notas, e sim por causa de sua sobrevivência, por isso não aceitarei _muitas_ gracinhas - os alunos abriram um sorriso ao perceber que ela destacou a palavra imuitas/i. Ela parecia ser uma boa professora, Lílian logo se encantou por ela.

A aula transcorreu tranqüilamente até que Gina percebeu uma ruivinha de olhos verde-esmeralda sentada no final da sala. Ela ficou chocada. Não podia ser ela, não reparara direito nela no dia da seleção, sabia que era Lílian Potter, mas só agora percebera que a garota tinha sua fisionomia. Tinha apenas os olhos do pai.

Então agora finalmente descobrira o destino dela. Isso era inacreditável, como podia haver tanta coincidência? Ela teria que falar com a garota, mas teria que ser com muito cuidado para Harry não descobrir, isso é se ele já não soubesse do fato de sua filha ser a filha de Gina com o mesmo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa professora? – perguntou a garota

- Não, nada. Estou perfeitamente bem.

- Não era o que estava parecendo, professora. – insistiu a professora.

- Tenho certeza de que não foi nada. Agora retornando à aula, queria avisar que semana que vem já começaremos alguns feitiços úteis. E quero uma redação de 15 centímetros sobre a definição e a importância de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Azarações, que será o foco nesse ano. Agora podem ir, estão liberados, menos a Srt. Potter. – quando todos saíram e foram para o almoço a professora se dirigiu para Lílian – Gostaria de conversar com você. Sabia que você tem os olhos de seu pai?

- Todos dizem isso.

- E sua mãe, era ruiva, pois sei muito bem que seu pai não é. – disfarçou Gina.

- Meu pai diz que sim, e como a senho... Desculpe-me, como você sabe que ele não é ruivo?

- Fui uma amiga dele.

- Desculpe professora, mas me pediram para entregar isso à Lílian Potter. – disse um garoto mais velho estendendo um pergaminho à garota.

- A diretora quer me ver. Onde é a sala dela? – perguntou a menina após abrir e ler o pergaminho

- Eu te levo lá.

E dizendo isso Gina pegou na mão da garota e a conduziu pelas escadas e andares do castelo até chegar numa gárgula no sétimo e último andar. A professora parou e falou "Pirulito de Sangue" e espantosamente a gárgula criou vida e saltou para o lado revelando uma escada em espiral.

- Aqui estamos, a sala da diretora. – disse Gina empurrando a garota em direção da escada.

Lílian subiu sozinha e no fim encontrou uma grande porta de carvalho onde bateu e escutou alguém a mandando entrar. Ela abriu a porta e lá encontrou sentado um homem de cabelos negros e rebeldes que caiam até os ombros, usava uma jaqueta preta, uma jeans e uns óculos pretos, tinha estatura mediana e tinha a pele um pouco branca. Ela não acreditava que era ele.


	4. Chapter 4

**Retorno**

Um homem com negros e rebeldes cabelos que caíam até o ombro conduzia uma pequena e ruiva garotinha pela estação de King's Cross. Esta segurava em seu braço enquanto ele empurrava um carrinho aonde ia um grande malão e uma gaiola com uma coruja parda.

Os dois caminhavam calmamente por entre as várias pessoas que por lá circulavam, até que chegaram em frente a divisória de pedra das plataformas nove e dez. Pararam um momento e o homem murmurou no ouvido da garota para não ter medo, só tinha que ir correndo até a parede de pedra. Por um momento ela ficou assustada, mas fez o que ele disse, só que com os olhos fechados. Assim que abriu os olhos viu-se numa plataforma diferente, onde estava um imenso trem vermelho e havia uma placa onde estava escrito "Plataforma 9 3/4". Olhou para o lado e viu o mesmo homem com uma das mãos em sue ombro. Foram até o trem levaram o pesado malão até uma cabine vazia e depois saíram do trem ficando um pouco afastados deste.

- Papai, sentirei saudades. – falou a garota.

- Não fique assim Lily, você gostará de Hogwarts, e vamos nos ver no Natal, já que você não quer passaras férias lá. – falou o homem enquanto mexia nos cabelos da filha – Me escreva, OK?

- Nem precisa falar papai, nunca deixaria de escrever para você. Tchau. – e deu um abraço no pai.

- Tchau minha filha. Agora é melhor você ir, o trem já deve estar partindo.

A garota continuou abraçada ao pai, até que escutou um apito e um homem gritando que o trem já estava partindo. Ela correu e subiu no trem e rapidamente foi até uma janela e ficou acenando para o pai, e este para ela. O trem começou a ganhar velocidade e ele foi ficando cada vez mais distante, e antes de uma última curva, da qual não dava mais para se ver a estação, ela viu o pai sumir num simples rodopio.

Harry aparatou num beco escuro da periferia de Londres, perto de onde estava hospedado. Saiu do beco e chegou numa rua não muito larga e começou a caminhar em direção ao hotel. Não era muito luxuoso, pois odiava chamar atenção e não ficaria muito tempo ali, pois em dois dias voltaria para a França, país onde morara por dez anos com sua filha.

Retornara a Inglaterra apenas porque Lílian iria para Hogwarts, mas então resolveu aproveitar sua volta para ir até o Gringotes resolver alguns problemas. Os duendes estavam quase fechando sua conta por pensarem que ele estava morto, então pegariam todo o ouro para si próprios.

Não queria os galeões. Mas iriam um dia pertencer a Lílian, era direito dela receber todo aquele dinheiro. Queria dar-lhe uma boa vida e um bom futuro, queria tudo de bom para ela. Então isso significava que ela precisaria dele um dia.

Em pouco tempo chegou ao hotel com uma enorme preocupação, pois não saberia como ir até o Beco Diagonal sem ser reconhecido. Na estação fora fácil, por causa dos vários trouxas. Não poderia andar pelo Beco com um sobretudo, pois chamaria mais atenção ainda, e poderia levantar desconfianças.

Subiu até seu quarto muito simples sem ser incomodado e ficou pensando um pouco em como faria para ir até o Beco Diagonal. Já decidira que usaria suas lentes de contato, que comprara para mudar a cor dos olhos, mudaria a cor dos cabelos com um feitiço e usaria um chapéu para tentar esconder a cicatriz.

Fora muito complicada a conversa com os duendes. Eles não queriam aceitar de maneira alguma que Harry Potter estava vivo, e por isso iriam fechar sua conta. Ele precisou argumentar muito com eles, mas no final teve que se mostrar como Harry Potter, então eles finalmente cederam. E ele teve que deixar bem claro que se por algum motivo morresse sua conta seria transferida para sua filha.

Já estava começando a escurecer quando chegou ao hotel. Jantou rápido e logo subiu pra seu quarto onde pode ler o Profeta Diário que comprara quando estava voltando. Na primeira página não havia nada de interessante. Então começou a folhear o resto do jornal.

_Hoje ocorre a volta às aulas na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, uma das maiores escolas para bruxo de toda a Europa, se não a maior. Esse ano ocorrerá uma mudança no corpo docente, com a entrada de Ginevra Molly Weasley, que substituirá Daiana Golbertt que se aposentou após lecionar por onze anos Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ginevra Molly Weasley é uma auror formada, e obteu elevadas notas tanto em Hogwarts como no curso para auror do Ministério da Magia, por isso foi a escolhida entre outras seis pessoas para lecionar a tão importante matéria escolar. Ela também foi de grande importância na vitória sobre Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, derrotando vários seguidores deste e criaturas das trevas._

Harry não conseguia acreditar naquilo, não podia deixar Lílian descobrir que a nova professora era sua mãe, e Gina não poderia descobrir que Lílian era também a sua filha. A criança que ela abandonou, mas que por sorte ele conseguiu tê-la em seus braços.

Pegou um pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro e escreveu uma carta. Decidiu escrevê-la anonimamente, pois não queria alarmar seu retorno à Inglaterra. Chamou uma velha, porém ainda fiel e confiável Edwiges e prendeu o pergaminho em sua pata. Levou-a em seu ombro até a janela aberta esta abriu as asas e levantou vôo. O homem ficou a observando voar pela imensidão negra da noite até virar um ponto.

- Minerva tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você, pedi para ele esperar no portão de entrada para os terrenos. – disse Hagrid para a diretora.

- Pode trazê-lo até aqui. – respondeu ela enquanto lia um pergaminho com as fichas dos candidatos ao cargo de professor de Duelos, que seria a mais nova matéria a ser lecionada em Hogwarts.

Dez minutos depois Hagrid volta com um estranho com os cabelos castanhos e compridos, os olhos negros e usava uma camisa, uma jaqueta preta, uma jeans e um estranho chapéu. Ela pediu para ele sentar-se e esperar alguns minutos, pois ela tinha que terminar de ler o pergaminho. Assim que ela terminou a leitura olhou intensamente para o desconhecido.

- Professora McGonagall, tenho um assunto muito importante para tratar com a senhora.. – disse o estranho

- E o que seria, Sr... Sr...

- Acho que assim será mais fácil da senhora me reconhecer. – e dizendo isso ele passou a mão perto do cabelo e este de repente tornou-se muito negro. Colocou os dedos dentro dos olhos e tirou alguma coisa de lá, ficando com os olhos extremamente verdes, a partir desse momento Minerva McGonagall reconhecera a pessoa a sua frente. Este por fim tirou o estranho chapéu que cobria toda a cabeça e a testa, e nesta deu para ver-se uma fina cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Não pensei que ainda não nos veríamos por algum tempo. Nunca imaginei que seria em apenas um dia o nosso encontro, Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tempos Atrás**

Uma jovem ruiva com uma enorme barriga adentrava um hospital da periferia de Paris. Já era tarde da noite, e ela estava em busca de ajuda, pois a bolsa rompera em quanto ela passeava pela cidade. Pegara um táxi com a ajuda de um estranho e pedira para o motorista levá-la para o hospital mais próximo. Não queria ter sua filha num hospital qualquer, queria tê-la num hospital bruxo, no qual corria menos riscos, mas como fora pega de surpresa teria que ser num hospital trouxa mesmo.

Normalmente ela se preocupava muito com sua segurança, e sempre verificava se estava sendo seguida ou algo do gênero, pois todos de seu mundo ainda corriam certo perigo por causa dos Comensais da Morte, que andavam revoltados com a derrota de seu mestre Lord Voldemort para Harry Potter.

Por estar tão apressada e afobada ela não reparou que havia um jovem com cabelos castanhos e rebeldes, olhos negros e que aparentava ter a mesma idade que a sua a estava seguindo no curto caminho da entrada para o hospital, coisa que normalmente não teria passado despercebido. Ela entrou no hospital e foi prontamente atendida. Teve apenas que assinar dois papéis que ela mesma pediu para assinar, fazia questão disso, e logo foi transferida para a sala onde realizaria o parto.

Agora não tinha mais volta, ela já tinha assinado a autorização e tomado a anestesia. Dentro de alguns minutos ela ia adormecer e não poderia fazer mais nada. Desistira da criança, seus pais nunca saberiam, não se dependesse dela. Ninguém nunca saberia. Agora faltava muito pouco para ela se livrar daquilo, e ela não se arrependia nem um instante.

Harry passara a seguir Gina desde de que descobrira que esta estava grávida, e que teria um filho seu. Pensara em voltar e falar com ela, mas desistira assim que descobriu o que ela faria com o bebê. Não conseguia acreditar que ela seria capaz daquela atrocidade.

Naquele exato momento ele localizava-se na França, mais exatamente em Paris seguindo e vigiando Gina, pois esta, pelo que descobrira, dissera aos pais que precisava esquecer um pouco das coisas que tinham ocorrido, precisava se distrair, e eles prontamente concordaram com ela, e sugeriram que ela fosse para a França, pois só voltaria para Hogwarts no ano seguinte. Estava sozinha no país há sete meses, e em dez dias voltaria para a Inglaterra. Descobrira lá mesmo que estava grávida dele, então resolveu fazer o parto escondida dos pais na França mesmo, e este ocorreria em três dias.

Era noite e ele seguia a irmã de seu melhor amigo – que por sinal não via por um bom tempo, mas mesmo assim não deixou nem ele nem Hermione desprotegidos, mandara Dobby, que agora estava a seus serviços, seguir os dois e o avisar se ocorresse algo realmente grave, e deveria defendê-los se isso ocorresse, e não deveria se comunicar com nenhum dos dois e com outras pessoas conhecidas de Harry.

Ela caminhava tranqüilamente por um parque um pouco afastado do centro de Paris, e ele a seguia sorrateiramente. Normalmente tinha que usar sua capa de invisibilidade, mas ele a tirou porque estavam num parque. As árvores não permitiam que ela conseguisse vê-lo.

Gina sentou num banco e Harry parou instantaneamente, ela precisava descansar um pouco, a grande barriga a cansava muito. Ele estava ali observando ela há quinze minutos quando percebeu que escorria um líquido pela perna dela, e que ela esta suando muito e que parecia se contorcer um pouco. Estava entrando em trabalho de parto. Teria que ajudá-la. Foi correndo até ela e a ajudou a andar até a rua, onde chamou um táxi e a sentou no banco traseiro do carro.

Disfarçou um pouco a voz e disse para ela ficar calma e ir para o hospital, que tudo ficaria bem. Falou para o motorista levá-la para o hospital mais próximo. Assim que o táxi partir ele rapidamente pegou um outro e mandou seguir o táxi mais a frente. Em dez minutos ele chegara a um hospital e saltou do táxi e a seguiu no curto caminho para a entrada no hospital.

No dia seguinte Harry conseguiu falar com uma enfermeira, sendo que teve que pagar 50 francos para que ela não contasse sobre a conversa com ninguém. Ele então descobriu que Gina não queria ver nem saber o sexo do bebê – que por sinal era uma linda menininha ruiva com intensos olhos verdes – e que ela iria levá-lo ainda hoje ao Orfanato Municipal de Paris. Pronto agora já sabia aonde iria pegar sua filha.

Ele foi rapidamente para esse orfanato e falou com a diretora falando sobre sua situação, sobre o que Gina ia fazer com sua filha, descreveu como era Gina, e sobre como queria que a filha ficasse com ele, e não no orfanato, que a pobre criança não merecia aquele destino.

A mulher ficou tão sensibilizada que resolveu ajudá-lo, mas que se não fosse alguém que batesse com a descrição, realmente tivesse esse nome e fosse deixar lá uma garotinha ruiva com olhos verdes, ela iria chamar a polícia para prendê-lo, pois o que ele estava pedindo era contra a lei, mas ela ia fazer isso por ela, com quem logo se "encantara". Harry prontamente concordou.

Às duas da tarde, Harry que estava almoçando num restaurante em frente ao restaurante, viu Gina sair de um táxi com um embrulho de panos nos braços entrar no orfanato. Conseguira, iria ter sua filha em seus braços. Uma hora depois ele vê a ruiva saindo do orfanato e pegando um táxi. Era agora que iria ver sua filha.

Ele adentrou no local e logo viu a diretora que estava a sua espera. Ela colocou a garota em seus braços. Estava dormindo aconchegadamente. Tinha os cabelos intensamente ruivos, parecendo com a mãe e a avó ao mesmo tempo. A garotinha então acordou e abriu os olhos. Realmente tinha os olhos muito verdes, com os olhos abertos parecia ainda mais com a avó. Ela abriu os braçinhos e com a pequenina mão segurou os dedos de Harry.

- Qual será o nome dela? – perguntou a diretora do orfanato, a qual Harry já estava começando a achar que era um anjo.

- Lílian. O nome de minha filhinha será Lílian. – simplesmente respondeu.

- Ela não poderia fazer isso. – foi o que Minerva McGonagall consegui dizer após Harry revelar o motivo de querer Ginevra Weasley distante de sua filha, e como ocorreu.

- Mas receio que seja a mais pura verdade professora McGonagall.

- Se for esse o caso, eu realmente acho que você tem razão. O que ela fez foi uma atrocidade, abandonar uma criança que não tinha culpa do que havia ocorrido.

- Bom professora, desculpe este velho aluno, mas agora ele tem que ir. Gostaria de lhe agradecer a recepção e pelo favor que você ira fazer para mim.

- Não fique! Não quer que eu chame Hermione?

- Acho que ainda não chegou o momento de falar com ela, e acho que ela nem iria querer olhar para minha cara.

- Ou então sua filha? Não gostaria de vê-la?

- OK, você me convenceu.

Assim Minerva desceu pela escada atrás da gárgula e pediu a Robert Golbert, um aluno da Grifinória do quarto ano, que entregasse um pergaminho que ela havia escrito antes de deixar sua sala à Lílian Potter, que neste momento deveria estar na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. O garoto prontamente obedeceu à diretora.

Quinze minutos depois uma garotinha ruiva atravessa a porta, e esta ao ver o homem fica chocada. Como seu pai poderia estar ali? Mas em pouco tempo se recuperou do choque e foi dar um forte abraço em Harry.

- Lily! Há quanto tempo não nos vemos. – disse Harry levantando a garota e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Minerva logo percebeu como o humor de seu ex-aluno mudava quando ficava perto de sua filha.

- Papai! – repreendeu a garota corada apontando com a cabeça para a diretora. – Não na frente das pessoas, por favor! E além do mais faz apenas um dia que não nos vemos.

- Agora é assim, né? Mas quando você vai dormir da casa de sua amiga, em menos de três horas já esta chorando com saudades de mim.

- PAI! Eu só tinha sete anos.

Minerva estava adorando ver a cena. Certamente os dois se davam muito bem, com toda certeza se amavam muito, e Lílian não parecia sentir falta de uma mãe. Eram uma família muito feliz.

- Como as crianças crescem rápido, não é professora?

- Com certeza.

- Desculpe-me Minerva, mas agora realmente preciso ir. Tchau Lily, e se comport...

Harry não conseguiu terminar o que ia falar, tamanho o susto que levou ao ver uma mulher linda de cabelos castanhos cacheados, com uma expressão um pouco severa. Parecia estar um pouco irritada, e que chegou reclamando de uns alunos que haviam quebrado algumas regras. Certamente sua amiga Hermione Granger não mudara nada.

Hermione após ver aquele homem na sua frente ficou igualmente chocada. Logo percebeu quem era. Correu para abraçá-lo, e ficou "estrangulando" ele por um bom tempo. Depois de tanto tempo finalmente haviam se reencontrado, ela não podia acreditar nisso, muito menos Rony iria acreditar quando ela contasse. Ela sabia que um dia ele iria voltar, devido as poucas cartas que ele mandara anonimamente, mas que ela sempre tivera certeza que eram dele. Ele tinha finalmente voltado.

- Harry... você finalmente voltou! Por que demorou tanto? – foi apenas isso que ela conseguiu falar

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

N/A

resolvi dar um "sinal de vida"...

espero que estejam gostando da fic!! se puderem, comentem...

abraços a todos do Mania (Pedro)


	6. Chapter 6

**Vidas a Sós**

- Por que Hermione, por quê? – perguntou Ronald a Hermione.

Este estava com sua cabeça enterrada no espaço entre a cabeça e o pescoço da garota se lamentando por causa da ida do grande amigo. Em menos de uma semana faria um ano que ele havia desaparecido. Era um início de ano escolar, o sétimo ano, que começara em fim com dois anos de atraso por causa de Voldemort, mas o pior era que Harry não estava com eles.

- Por que ele ainda não voltou? Ou melhor, por que ele tinha que ter ido Mione? Sinto tanta a falta de sua amizade.

Hermione também sofrera com a partida do também amigo, e ainda sofria, mas não tanto quanto o ruivo, pelo simples fato de conseguir controlar melhor seus sentimentos, e por entender a razão de Harry ter partido, diferente do ruivo que ainda lamentava e sofria envolto num abraço que ela lhe dava, para reconforta-lhe, e para o garoto saber que não estava sozinho e que ainda a tinha como amiga, apesar da falta de Harry.

- Não sei, mas ele teve seus motivos Rony, tente entendê-los. – falou a garota passando a mão na cabeça do garoto, tentando acalmá-lo. – Já faz quase um ano que ele se foi, já deve estar voltando. _Espero_ – continuou a garota em pensamento para si mesma.

Rony corria pela escada para a torre de astronomia de Hogwarts junto de Hermione e Harry. Ele iam na direção do inimigo, que provocara aquilo tudo, e provavelmente planejara tudo aquilo. Estavam indo para uma emboscada, tinham certeza, mas os três tinham que ir, era o único modo de acabar com tudo aquilo.

Eles irromperam pela porta já arrombada que dava ao final da torre, para o lado de fora dela. Lá estava parado ele, apenas com a companhia de Nagini, a grandiosa víbora pertencente a ele, a cobra que continha uma pequena parte de sua alma. Voldemort não olhava para eles, olhava para baixo, para os terrenos da escola, onde vários corpos estavam amontoados sem vida, e também onde grande parte da batalha se encontrava, local em que a cada segundo um ser humano caia no chão, morto.

O poderoso bruxo então virou-se e encarou os três garotos com seu rosto viperino, de olhos vermelhos e pupilas na vertical, branco e pálido como um cadáver – e que se não estivesse em pé encarando-os seriam facilmente confundido com um – com fendas no rosto ao invés de um nariz. Um rosto que exalava poder, intimidação, sarcasmos e medo, sim medo, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Finalmente nos encontramos mais uma vez Potter, o qual julgo ser o último. Mas vejo que seus imprestáveis amigos não deixaram você vir sozinho. Mas fique tranqüilo, acabarão tendo o mesmo destino que o seu. – disse Voldemort com sua intimidadora voz. Estranhamente ele estava calmo demais.

- Então eles sobreviverão Voldemort, porque viemos aqui para livrar o mundo do ser maléfico que você é. – Harry disse com a mesma calma que Voldemort, mas passando toda a sua ira que o bruxo tinha para com o Lord Negro.

- Repito minha proposta pela última vez Potter, que então você e seus amigos realmente sobreviverão. Mas para isso eles, também precisarão se aliar a mim.

- Nunca faremos isso. – disse Rony que diferentemente falou com uma intensa raiva e repulsão a Voldemort.

- Basta. Agora vocês me temerão e irão me respeitar. Iremos em fim duelar Potter, mas será apenas nós dois. Eles não te ajudarão. – e dizendo isso com uma rápido movimento de varinha acertou Rony e Hermione com um raio roxo em forma de cruz. Cada um recebeu impacto de um daqueles feitiços.

De repente tudo tornou-se negro como um noite sem estrelas, e com a mesma velocidades várias imagens passaram. O funeral de Dumbledor. A descoberta de R.A.B. A destruição das Horcruxes. Voldemort apontando a varinha a varinha para si. Harry e Gina envolta de um corpo caído num gramado. Os dois brigando. Harry partindo para nunca mais voltar.

- **NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO** - Rony acordou gritando e completamente molhado pelo suor. Neville e Dino estavam a sua volta preocupados. Então rapidamente a porta é aberta e por ela entram várias pessoas que haviam acordo com o grito e preocupadas com o que pudesse ter ocorrido. Dentre elas estava Hermione.

- Hermione, não. Não quero. Aquilo de novo. – disse Rony, e muitas pessoas não entenderam nada do que o garoto havia dito.

- Calma Rony, foi apenas um pesadelo. Venha, vamos para a enfermaria, você está ardendo em febre. – e assim Hermione pegou a mão de Rony e o conduziu para a fora do dormitório, e passando logo depois pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Estavam a caminho da enfermaria.

Hermione não sabia qual era o pesadelo do amigo, mas tinha uma vaga idéia do que era. Ela também estava assim, e consequentemente não conseguira dormir. Antes de ouvir o grito estava no salão comunal. Tinha quase certeza que era porque faltava apenas um dia para completar um ano.

- E agora eu chamo Hermione Granger para vir buscar o seu diploma da Escola de Magias e Bruxarias de Hogwarts! Nossa melhor aluna dessa geração! – falava Minerva McGonagall, a nova diretora de Hogwarts, com a voz magicamente ampliada.

Ao escutar isso Hermione levantou-se de sua mesa onde estavam também todos os Weasley que tinham ido ver a formatura dela e de Rony. Sim, eles estavam se formando, e poderiam finalmente exercer suas profissões bruxas escolhidas. Estavam os dois se tornando bruxos formados e com um grande caráter. Estavam felizes e tristes ao mesmo tempo, porque estavam se formando, mas Harry não estava ao lado deles.

Hermione subiu no palco montado onde deveria estar a mesa dos professores. Ela olhou a sua volta e viu as várias pessoas que estavam sentadas nas mesas redondas que foram postas em todo o salão principal. Havia muitas pessoas que ela conhecia, mas na mesma quantidade havia também as que ela não conhecia, provavelmente pais e familiares dos alunos.

Ela estava olhando diretamente para a mesa onde os Weasleys estavam, quando avistou mais atrás um homem de compridos cabelos castanho, e intensos olhos negros. Este segurava no colo uma pequena garotinha ruiva de um ano no máximo. Esta dormia profundamente abraçada ao pescoço do homem. Ele deveria ter praticamente a mesma idade que ela, ou então ser um ou dois anos mais velho.

Mas não foi nada disso que a surpreendeu, foi o fato de antes de olhar para ela, ele estava olhando diretamente para a mesa dos Weasleys com um olhar de pesar, mas diferentemente para Gina ele direcionava um olhar de profundo "desgosto". Hermione achara o homem muito suspeito.

Então Minerva a toca no braço sinalizando que era para pegar seu diploma e ir a frente para fazer um discurso, assim como todos os outros. Hermione então foi até a frente e murmurou "_Sonorus_".

- Er... – começou Hermione constrangida – Gostaria de dizer a todos que Hogwarts foi como um segundo lar meu. Foi aqui que aprendi tudo que sei, foi aqui que conheci meus melhores amigos. Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter. Sim, queria agradecer muito eles, por terem ser tornado meus grandes amigos, pois foram os únicos que estenderam a mão da amizade a mim em Hogwarts. Todos acham que eu era apenas uma sabe-tudo devoradora de livros, e sim eu era. E foi graças aos dois, que considero como irmãos, que eu finalmente enxerguei o sentido da vida, e a alegria que ela nos reserva. Foi com eles que aprendi a viver, e foi com eles que passei todos os momentos mais marcantes de toda a minha vida.

- Desde o primeiro ano que nós três temos "aprontados" as nossas nesse castelo, todos os anos nos metíamos em confusões, sempre tivemos "sede" por desvendar todos os segredos que existiam a nossa volta. Em todos esses anos passamos por obstáculos, enfrentamos feras, descobrimos verdades e fizemos tantas outras coisas.

- Nunca desistimos de nossos objetivos, e sempre lutamos e justiça. E nos últimos anos tentamos trazer a paz tanto ao nosso mundo quanto ao dos trouxas. Sempre fomos contra as trevas e por isso queríamos proteger as pessoas que amávamos. Travamos diversas batalhas tentando salvar a todos, e no fim conseguimos, pois livramos o mundo de Voldemort. Mas para nós isso custou muito caro, o que muitos julgariam como o preço da amizade, mas eu e Ronald concordamos que o verdadeiro preço que nos custou foi o preço da distancia, pois acabamos nos separando. Muito obrigada, e grata pela atenção. – e após terminar seu discurso ela murmurou "_Silencius_" e pegou o seu diploma junto de seu premio de aluna exemplar.

Enquanto ia na direção da mesa em que estava ela percebeu que muitas das pessoas ali presentes estavam no mínimo tocadas com tudo que ela havia dito, muitas estavam emocionadas, e duas pessoas chegaram a chorar. Rony e curiosa e estranhamente o homem que observava a família Weasley. Rony estava soluçando e não conseguia parar de chorar, aquilo tinha sido forte de mais para o estado dele. Agora o homem, ela não sabia o porquê dele chorar tanto também.

Após um tempo foi a vez de Rony ir pegar seu diploma, e este ainda não se recuperara do discurso de sai amiga. Ele foi até o palco montado e pegou o seu diploma primeiramente e depois também murmurara o feitiço para ampliar a voz ainda soluçando.

- E-Eu... Gostaria d-de... de agr-adecer a todos e di-di-dizer que Mione já di-sse tudo. Nós e-ramos três e conti-nuaremos t-três.– e após proferir essas poucas palavras ele ficou emocionado mais uma vez e caiu em choro novamente e foi amparado por Hermione que foi correndo em sua direção para acudi-lo.

Hermione chegara aos jardins dos fundos da Toca – que agora estava bem mais arrumado e espaçoso, e a própria Toca fora reformada após a vitória sobre Voldemort, mas a Sra. Weasley não permitiu que ela reformada além do ponto para ela ficar resistente e não ter o perigo de cair – após um rodopio de vestes levando consigo Rony, pois este ainda não estava emocionalmente bem para aparatar sozinho. Ela o conduziu para dentro da casa e o levou pelas escadas. Subiu estas pensando no estranho homem com a garotinha. Ele lhe parecia familiar, mas não sabia de onde e muito menos quem era. E o mais curioso era o aparente interesse dele na família Weasley, e o que a mais intrigava era o fato dele ter sido o único a chorar além de Rony.

Os dois adentraram o quarto de Rony no último andar, logo abaixo do sótão onde o vampiro continuava a viver gemendo e fazendo barulhos. A jovem colocou o amigo deitado na cama, e passou a acariciar a cabeça dele, mexendo nos cabelos ruivos. Ele logo adormeceu, e bem mais tranqüilo que esteve durante toda a noite após o discurso dela. Hermione virou-se para ir embora quando percebeu uma coruja parda parada no peitoril da janela. Ela esticava-lhe a pata encorajando Hermione a desamarrar o pergaminho que ela viera entregar.

Hermione desamarrou o pergaminho da pata da ave, e esta instantaneamente saiu voando pela noite escura e sem estrelas e lua. Quem mandara não esperava respostas. Ela viu que o pergaminho não fora endereçado a ninguém, mas resolveu não ler, achava que era para Rony. Deixou a correspondência na mesa de cabeceira do quarto do amigo.

A jovem então desceu e lá embaixo encontrou a Sra. Weasley conversando com o Sr. Weasley. Ela já ia sair quando escutou a senhora a chamando – Hermione! – ela virou-se para ver o que a Sra. Weasley queria – Está muito tarde, não quer passar a noite aqui? Você pode dividir o quarto com Gina.

- Acho melhor não Sra. Weasley.

- Fique Hermione, eu insisto.

- Se é assim, estou indo dormir agora, realmente estou cansada. Boa Noite.- e dizendo isso ela subiu alguns lances de escadas e entrou no quarto da caçula Weasley, e esta estava colocando o pijama – uma camisola comprida – para dormir.

- Vai dormir aqui, Mione? – perguntou a ruiva

- Sim, seus pais insistiram, então tive que aceitar.

Depois disso as duas não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra entre si, a não ser um "Boa Noite" de cada uma. Hermione ficou um momento pensando em como Harry estaria. Ela e Rony estavam cansados de esperar pela sua volta. E foi pensando nele que a jovem rapidamente adormeceu.

Rony acordou cedo naquela manhã. Tentou dormir novamente, mas não conseguiu. Ele ainda estava muito triste, e como costume questionava-se toda manhã sobre por que Harry ainda não voltara.

Ultimamente por causa de seus constantes "ataques" de tristeza, angustia e medo por seu amigo não ter voltado, muitas pessoas passaram a achar que ele estava definhando. Mas ele era forte, ele não desistira de sua vida, e esperaria até a eternidade para ver o trio junto novamente, o que só aconteceria com a volta de Harry. Ele era forte, e não sucumbiria até ver seu amigo novamente. Ele estava determinado.

Levantou-se então de sua cama e foi até o banheiro, e lá tomou um demorado banho para se ver livre daquela tristeza e solidão que sentia diariamente. Se não fosse por Hermione, ele já teria feito uma loucura.

Tinham pessoas que achavam aquilo tudo até um exagero, mas isso porque não sabiam o quão importante Harry fora como um amigo para ele. Fora seu primeiro grande amigo, o considerava como um irmão. Não era a distancia que o afligia, mas sim o fato de ter que conviver sem nenhuma notícia do amigo, algo que indicasse que ele estava bem e vivo. Mas é lógico que também queria que Harry voltasse, não eram apenas notícias que o tirariam desse estado, mas claro que elas melhorariam seu estado.

Voltou então ao seu quarto e foi até a mesa de cabeceira para pegar sua varinha. Encontrou então um pergaminho que não se lembrava de deixar ali. Pegou o pergaminho e o desdobrou. Leu seu conteúdo. Ficou espantado com seu conteúdo. Não podia ser, teria que encontrar Hermione rapidamente e mostrar-lhe aquele pedaço de pergaminho. Vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu pulando de dois em dois degraus na escada, e rapidamente chegou até a sala, e de lá foi até a cozinha.

- Bom dia Rony – falou Hermione dirigindo-se ao ruivo.

- Bom dia. – respondeu ele sem nem notar a quem se dirigia, e então foi até o quintal dos fundos procurar sua mãe, todas as manhãs ela ia para lá.

- Mãe, a senhora sabe se Hermione foi para a casa dos pais dela? – e quando a matriarca Weasley ia responder a pergunta do filho, este percebeu uma coisa pela qual passara batido e deixou sua mãe furiosa falando sozinha após virar-se de costas para ela e ir de volta para cozinha.

- O que aconteceu Rony? – perguntou Hermione após o ver retornar afobadamente ao aposento. Então ele lhe entregou um pedaço de pergaminho.

- Isso. – simplesmente respondeu o jovem.

_PARABÉNS RONY_

_PARABÉNS MIONE_

Hermione leu o pergaminho diversas vezes sem acreditar naquilo.

- Esse pergaminho só por ter sido mandado por...

- ...ele - completou o ruivo, dando um sorriso, um feito raro para ele nos últimos tempos. Sim, ele finalmente dera notícias. Harry não se esquecera deles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

N/A

e então, o que acharam deste capítulo?

sinceramente, é o meu preferido até agora... espero que tenham gostado...

vou indo gente, abraços a todos, do Mania (Pedro)


	7. Chapter 7

**Pequenina**

Chegou em casa cansado, depois de mais um exaustivo dia. Era bom finalmente poder descansar um pouco.

Não reclamava do que fazia, pois sabia que propiciava o bem para as pessoas, e sempre agradecia a quem quer que fosse, Merlim ou Deus, quando retornava para casa, e sabia que ainda tinha pelo menos mais um dia de vida para viver em razão de sua ruiva. Entretanto, desta vez ele estava, no mínimo, _encucado_ com o fato dela não ter ido correndo recebê-lo com abraços e beijos, como era de praxe. Sabia que ela estava em casa, a aula da garota já havia terminado fazia horas, e se tivesse acontecido algo, ele saberia, devido aos vários feitiços que tinha lançado sobre a casa.

Era possível escutar um pequeno ruído por toda a casa. Não era um barulho que incomodava, mas sim um que transmitia solidão, desespero, tristeza... angústia. Não conseguia identificar de onde ele vinha, mas sabia quem deveria ser, e resolveu encontrar o motivo daquilo.

Procurou por todo o primeiro andar; sala, cozinha, escritório e banheiro, e nada de encontrá-la, embora não tivesse muitas esperanças de conseguir. Partiu então para o segundo patamar, e ao subir e virar o corredor, deparou-se com uma escada que descia do teto. Pronto, sabia que tinha que ir até o sótão, e lá encontrar uma pequena garota ruiva.

Lílian estava de costas para a escada e não percebeu seu pai subindo. Sentada no chão, possuía um livro aberto em seu colo, e contínuas lágrimas escorriam por suas pequenas bochechas e iam de encontro ao livro, que na realidade era um álbum. Harry então deu um forte abraço na garota, e ela sabendo muito bem quem era nem se mexeu. Ficaram vários minutos agarrados, observando fotos e mais fotos, e Lily continuou a chorar.

Eram as fotos de família, de quando ele tirava uma folga para aproveitar o dia com a filha. Tinha uma num zoológico em que Lílian estava nos ombros do pai, fazendo caretas ao imitar os macacos que estavam ao fundo. Outra em que estavam para entrar num teatro, para ver uma peça sobre vampiros e lobisomens; a foto do lado mostrava um Harry carregando a pequena ruiva no colo, enquanto ela dormia, após saírem do mesmo teatro. Havia também uma quarta fotografia em que eles haviam acabado de sair de uma montanha russa num parque de diversões, e Harry vomitava enquanto Lílian ria do pai. Ao virar a página tinham várias do aniversário de sete anos de Lílian, que foi comemorado com todos os seus amiguinhos e amiguinhas. Ao lado das fotos da festa, tinha uma outra em que Harry e Lílian tomavam sorvete na praia, pegando um bronzeado. Havia também uma em que a ruivinha fazia anjinhos de neve e seu pai terminava de fazer um boneco de neve. Todos momentos felizes e inesquecíveis, nos quais eles sorriam e acenavam para a câmera, que registrava a vida e a felicidade de pai e filha. Registrava o amor que um nutria pelo outro.

- Está melhor, princesa?

- Hum-hum – disse ela enxugando as últimas lágrimas, ainda agarrada ao pai.

- E você gostaria de se abrir comigo? Me contar o que a deixou tão tristonha? – perguntou Harry acariciando seus cabelos.

- Sabe papai, acho que está tudo errado. – afirmou ela com convicção.

- Como assim errado?

- Assim, tipo, errr... Só nós dois, entende? Ainda falta uma pessoa aqui do nosso lado. Uma mamãe.

Então era isso. Já havia entendido tudo. Ele era capaz de fazer tudo pela filha, queria dar todo o amor e carinho que não pode ter pela maior parte de sua vida, entretanto esse era um _problema_ que não era capaz de resolver. Infelizmente.

- Lílian! Já lhe disse que isso não depende de mim. A senhorita sabe até mais do que eu que você não pode ter uma mamãe porque ela não pode estar com a gente. Você tem uma, mas... mas acho que ela não sabe disso. Entende? Sempre quis o melhor para você, eu também adoraria que ela estivesse com a gente, mas não é possível.

- Eu sei disso, mas é que eu queria tanto uma! Não precisava ser minha mamãe verdadeira, uma mamãe qualquer já estava bom. Sempre vejo todos os meus amigos saindo da escola com suas mamães, felizes. E hoje foi o dia das mães irem no colégio, e então o Pierre me perguntou onde estava a minha. Fiquei muito triste.

Harry ficou emocionado ao ouvir a filha e a abraçou novamente, e desta vez os dois choravam. Os dois sempre ficavam _tocados_ quando esse assunto vinha à tona, e desta vez não foi diferente, ficando eternos minutos agarrados um ao outro. Necessitavam da companhia mútua, e era assim que conseguiam sobreviver àquela vida dura que tinham.

- Te amo Lily! Não sei o que seria de minha vida sem você!

- Também te amo papai! Muito, muito, muito.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Desceram do táxi, e se viram em frente à casa onde passariam duas semanas de férias. Mar, areia, praia, muito sol, e duas semanas sem "regras", e que poderiam ser aproveitadas ao máximo. Tinham gostado tanto da primeira vez que haviam ido, que resolveram voltar. Entretanto, ao invés de se hospedarem num hotel, como no ano anterior, alugaram uma casa apenas para os dois.

Era toda branca, recheada de janelas num tom claro de azul, com um enorme gramado na frente e uma grande piscina com uma linda cachoeira nos fundos. Possuía duas grandes suítes no segundo andar, e um lavabo, uma boa cozinha, uma sala confortável e uma sala de jantar no térreo.

Adentraram a casa e foram cada um para seu quarto, arrumar as coisas e desfazer as malas. Harry não teria tanto trabalho, afinal, tinha apenas duas malas, porém Lily sofreria, pois trouxera seis grandes malas, duas delas contendo apenas bichos de pelúcia. Ele tentara convencer a garota a deixar algumas coisas em casa, mas falhara nessa "missão".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry já desfizera as malas e descansado um pouco, devido à desgastante viagem de avião. Levantou-se e foi ver a filha, que ainda arrumava as coisas. Coitada. Resolveu então ajudar a pequena e ela aproveitou então para descansar, e quando ele acabou, percebeu que ela já estava dormindo. Olhou para o relógio. Eram sete horas. Estava faminto, e tinha certeza que sua ruiva também deveria estar, afinal a última refeição dos dois havia sido no aeroporto antes de partirem, e ele não comera nada dentro do avião, por não suportar a comida.

Ficou com pena de acordá-la. Estava tão calma, algo raro, e tão bonitinha, dormindo abraçada ao Teddy, seu unicórnio de pelúcia. Mas ao ouvir o ronco de seu próprio estômago, decidiu que já havia passado muito da hora de se alimentarem, e tentou tirá-la da cama.

- Princesa, hora de acordar – ela virou para o outro lado, e disse algo incompreensível – Vamos, eu sei que você está com fome.

- Mais cinco minutinhos – respondeu a menina de maneira sonolenta.

- O.k., vou indo tomar um banho para a gente sair para jantar, e quando voltar tenho esperanças de ver você arrumada. Escutou, moçinha? Vá tomar um banho também. – ela novamente respondeu algo incompreensível, mas parecia com "certo, tudo bem", e resolveu deixá-la em paz.

Dirigiu-se para o banheiro de sua suíte, largando suas roupas na cama, e foi para debaixo do chuveiro, ligando a água bem quente, para poder relaxar. Pensamentos e mais pensamentos invadiam sua mente. Pensava como poderia ser sua vida, se uma certa ruiva estivesse ao seu lado, ajudando-lhe a criar Lílian. Se havia sido uma boa idéia trazer a garota para ali novamente. Definitivamente tinha sido, pois agora ela podia relaxar e esquecer um pouco daquelas "idéias" que estava tendo a respeito de uma mãe, após aquele dia que a encontrara no sótão, algumas semanas atrás. Pensou também que poderia curtir a filha durante aquelas semanas, algo que não conseguia fazer com tanta freqüência, e sem interrupções a qualquer momento, devido a uma missão de última hora da **COMUNPROMA**(1). E finalmente chegou aonde não queria: a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Lílian estava crescendo, já possuía dez anos, e no verão seguinte deveria receber a carta. Não queria se separar dela, mas sabia que era necessário.

Ao sair do banho, se vestiu e teve a precaução de usar uma magia para esconder a cicatriz da testa. Todo o cuidado era pouco, e era ela que mais o identificava. Estava de férias, mas poderia sofrer um "ataque" a qualquer momento, e daria a sua vida se fosse preciso para proteger Lílian.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Após algumas broncas e alguns berros, eles finalmente saíram de casa e pegaram o táxi que os esperava já quase uma hora. Já passavam das oito, e os dois estavam famintos.

O atraso devia-se ao fato de Lílian não ter se quer se mexido em quanto o pai tomava banho, e só fez o mesmo após ter escutado poucas e boas. Quando a garota foi enfim para o banho, Harry chamou um táxi, achando que o mesmo ainda iria demorar. Engano seu.

Em dez minutos o carro já estacionara na frente da casa e a garota continuava no banho. Harry estava no mínimo _desesperado_ com a demora da filha, e resolveu que bater na porta do banheiro de minuto em minuto iria adiantar alguma coisa. Novamente estava errado. Depois de vinte minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade para o moreno, enrolada numa toalha, e com outra enxugando o cabelo.

Ele ficou ainda mais desesperado ao ver a garota batendo a porta em sua cara, com a desculpa que ainda tinha que escolher sua roupa e se arrumar. Pronto, agora tinha certeza que ainda iria demorar, e muito. Resolveu então adotar de novo a tática de bater na porta, e desta vez ele percebeu que surtiu algum efeito. Ela não demorou muito para sair. Entretanto, com aquela carinha inocente e pidona que ela fazia, logo soube que ainda faltava alguma coisa.

- Papai, o senhor pode me pentear? – perguntou a menina, mantendo aquela mesma expressão que tanto amolecia o pai – Por favor? – e foi o golpe final, ele não conseguia resistir.

- Fazer o que né? Você, sua pilantrinha, sabe que não resisto, e se aproveita disso! – ela ria enquanto o pai reclamava – Mas você vai querer que eu faça o que?

- Primeiro seque o meu cabelo melhor, e depois quem sabe um trança simples.

- Isso é fácil demais, mas melhor assim mesmo, já que estamos sem tempo, e tudo por causa de uma moçinha. – ela riu do comentário do pai

Ele terminou o penteado em tempo recorde e em poucos minutos trancavam a casa e se dirigiam ao táxi. O motorista, emburrado, perguntou para onde iriam, e Harry respondeu que iriam para o _Impero_, um restaurante de massas que não ficava muito longe dali. Lílian ficou animada quando finalmente soube onde iriam, e ficou falando _pizza, pizza, pizza_ e "pulando" no banco durante a viagem inteira, enquanto o taxista olhava para trás de tempo em tempo, com uma cara não muito agradável.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Harry fez questão de ainda dar uma boa gorjeta ao motorista, devido a todo o incomodo, e juntos foram para a porta do restaurante, esperando a vez de serem atendidos.

- Che lingua si parla, per favore?(2) – perguntou o maître(3)

- Inglese. Per favore, un tavolo per due(4).

- Sim senhor. Aguarde um minuto apenas, enquanto preparamos a mesa.

Em pouco tempo os dois já estavam lá dentro e saboreando comidas deliciosas. Enquanto Lily preferira uma pizza de mussarela, Harry escolheu um nhoque de batata ao pesto. A garota rapidamente devorou sua refeição, e partiu para a sobremesa, um pudim de nata. O moreno tinha a plena certeza de que aquele apetite _monstruoso_ não tivera sido herdado por ele, e pensava como ela conseguia comer tanto e não passar mal depois, mas deixou esse pensamento para depois, pois sabia que já conhecera pessoas daquele mesmo jeito. Aproveitou para comer uma sobremesa também, e dividi-la com a filha que continuava com fome.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Sabe papai, achei o restaurante um pouco estranho. Como pode ser um de comida italiana, se estamos no meio da França? – falou Lílian, enquanto caminhavam para casa.

- Oh Lílian, nem me pergunte. Esse é um mistério do mundo trouxa. Complexo demais para minha pobre mente. – respondeu a pergunta da filha rindo, enquanto a mesma já o fazia. "Realmente, até que a observação de Lily tem lógica. Esse mundo dos trouxas..."

- Papai. – chamou-o

- Sim, princesa.

- Estou com frio.

Ele então retirou a jaqueta que usava e a colocou em Lílian, que ficou com uma aparência de estatura anormalmente desavantajada. A garota então se agarrou às pernas do pai, e foram andando abraçados pela rua. De vez em quando Harry acariciava a cabeça da garota, brincando com os fios ruivos que teimavam em continuar presos na trança.

Estavam passando por um parque que ficava perto da casa alugada, e que no verão anterior, sempre se divertiam e faziam piqueniques no lugar. Havia balanços, escorregadores, gangorras e um vasto gramado onde normalmente diversas crianças corriam, pulavam e gritavam. Ao fundo frondosas árvores completavam o cenário, disponibilizando sombras durante todo o dia, sendo o local perfeito para o encontro de namorados durante a noite, algo que ocorria no momento.

- Eca papai, eles estão se beijando! – disse a pequena

- Realmente! Cada coisa que as pessoas fazem! – respondeu ele, desejando que a opinião dela sobre o assunto permanecesse intacta por um longo tempo. Não queria ter filas de garotos batendo a sua porta a procura de sua filha.

- ...vete, podemos tomar? – perguntou a ruivinha, entretanto ele só escutou o final, e não sabia o que a garota queria. Respondeu então a primeira coisa que veio em as mente, que ainda refletia sobre aquele assunto.

- Sim, sim, qualquer coisa. – respondeu Harry, que ficou desesperado ao ver que a garota começara a correr assim que ele lhe respondeu.

Lílian correu para bem longe do pai, até que atravessou a rua sem nem olhar para os lados, quase enfartando Harry com aquela atitude. Ele então começou a correr atrás da filha, e atravessando a rua, após ver que carros não vinham em sua direção, percebeu que a menina após correr ainda mais, entrou numa loja com um enorme letreiro colorido. Foi atrás dela desesperado, e ela agora iria escutar, e muito.

- Lílian Potter! Que irresponsabilidade foi aquela? Como você teve coragem de fazer isso? – entretanto a garota nem prestava atenção ao que o pai falava. Ela estava olhando numa "vitrine" vários potes de sorvete, tentando se decidir qual iria querer.

- Papai, acho que vou querer um de morango! Não espere, vou querer de chocolate! Isso, chocolate.

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, moçinha! – ele cruzou os braços e olhava zangado para a garota.

- Ah pai, deixa isso pra lá! Aqui nem passa carro direito, e além do mais o senhor disse que eu podia. – disse a pequena fazendo cara de santinha.

- Vai querer mesmo o sorvete? Pensei que a senhorita estava com frio. – respondeu ele já suavizando a expressão. Ele definitivamente não resistia a filha, e ele atendia a todas as suas vontades. Sabia que mimava demais a filha, mas fazer o que.

- Nem estou mais com frio. Na verdade estou até com calor. Nossa, como está abafado aqui, não? – falou retirando o casaco do pai e sacudindo a camisa que usava, num gesto de "amenizar o calor". O pai riu e foi em direção ao balconista da sorveteria.

- S'il vous plaît, nous voulons deux sorbets. L'un de l'autre chocolat et la creme(5). – disse Harry pegando alguns euros da carteira.

O vendedor prontamente o atendeu servindo-os, e enquanto tomava sorvete, Lílian insistiu que queria voltar ao parque, para usar um pouco o balanço. Como ela adorava o brinquedo. Se pudesse ficava o dia inteiro indo para cá e para lá, descendo e subindo, com a leve brisa a bater em seus cabelos. Dava a sensação de que estava voando, algo que aprendera a gostar com o pai, mas os dois quase nunca tinham oportunidade de o fazer, então convenceu o pai a colocar um balanço no jardim da casa deles, na Irlanda, para que pudesse ainda ter um gostinho daquele prazer único.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- IUUUPPII!! – comemorava Líly, sendo balançada pelo pai, após terem terminado o sorvete – Mais alto, papai, mais alto!

- Se segura então, ou vai cair, porque você vai praticamente voar! – respondeu Harry ao pedido feito pela filha.

Estavam felizes e se divertindo, algo que os dois tentavam fazer sempre que podiam. Eram realmente uma família feliz, que se amava. Enquanto ela pensava o quanto aquilo era divertido, ele pensava que não existia nada no mundo comparado aquilo, àquela imagem da filha se divertindo, esbanjando alegria. Ele viva por ela e em função dela. Sem a filha, ele não viveria, e naquele momento, ele prometeu a si mesmo que nada iria separá-los. Nada.

E foram então para casa, felizes, com a garota no colo do pai, cansada de tanto se divertir, quase caindo no sono, naquela posição segura e reconfortante, sendo abraçada pelo calor e pelo amor do pai. E ele sorrindo, maravilhado com a filha. Definitivamente eram uma bela família, e nada faltava a eles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Não muito longe deles, um homem vestido totalmente de preto, com óculos escuros e um gorro na cabeça, tentava não ser visto pelos dois, e observá-los. Seguira-os a noite inteira sem que o percebessem, e não seria agora que o fariam. Harry, muito entretido com a filha não o notara. Um grave descuido. Um celular tocou.

- Observador falando. – não era possível identificar o que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falava, mas de tão alto que a pessoa falava, com medo de não ser escutada, era possível saber que era uma mulher. – Sim. Sim. Segui-os a noite inteira, e no momento estão voltando para casa. A garota é ruiva, estatura mediana para a idade, magra e tem um temperamento "forte". Ah sim! Possuiu os olhos verdes. O homem é moreno, alto e forte. O que? Não, não possui nenhuma cicatriz aparente, muito menos na testa. Ok, não desgrudarei deles um só minuto. Quando tiver novidades, retorno a ligação.

O homem desligou o aparelho, e voltou a observar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

(1) – **COMUNPROMA**, organização secreta do mundo bruxo para qual Harry trabalha; significa _Confederação Mundial de Proteção Mágica_. Possui um sede em cada país que assinou o pacto de ajuda e proteção, feito após a queda do Lord das Trevas, com o intuito de evitar que um novo lunático poderoso tentasse chegar ao poder.

(2) – Frase em italiano; significa "_Que língua o senhor falar, por favor?_".

(3) – Palavra de origem francesa, e que significa "_chefe_". Em português é o nome dado ao responsável por agendar os clientes em restaurantes, coordenar quem vai servir qual mesa - garantindo máxima eficiência no atendimento - e lidar com as reclamações dos clientes.

(4) – Frase em italiano; significa "_Inglês. Por favor, uma mesa para dois._"

(5) – Frase em francês; significa "_Por favor, vamos querer dois sorvetes. Um de chocolate e o outro de creme._"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

N/A:e ai galera, gostando?? espero que sim...

esse não foi um cap muito importante, queria apenas demonstrar a importância do Harry na vida da filha, e que mesmo sem a mãe, ela é feliz... entendem??

bem, vou indo, e torço para que estejam gostando da fic... abraços a todos, do Mania (Pedro)


End file.
